Reign of Terror
by Fanboy111
Summary: A new foe named Dr. Calamity taken over Australia and killed some of our main heroes. The hero of the bad future travels back to time to save everyone from the madman. First One Shot story.


**_Everything happens so fast. About 50 years ago, a new villain named Dr. Calamity the Owl has taken over Burramudgee. His mass of destruction brings everything we love and cherished into ruins. As a Bush Rescuer, I must find survivors and bring them to New Burramudgee. My name is Crimson the Red Kangaroo._**

In the Southern Rivers, everything is a complete wasteland. All the grass are gone, many trees are destroyed and most water are evaporated. Robotic Frills was targeting survivors of Burramudgee to prevent any kind of resistance. Just as they about to attack them, a few Kaboomerangs destroyed them, the Robotic Frills are nothing but broken robot parts. The three survivors shivers in fear as the 16-year-old Red Kangaroo approahes them. He wears white goggles with yellow lens on his head, he has long ears and a long tail, brown fingerless gloves, green shorts, and green bandana. His fur is, of course, red while the middle of his chest is cream color.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." These words calmed down the scared survivors. "I will lead you to New Burramudgee where is safe. Follow me." The survivors follows Crimson to New Burramugee, where it wasn't in ruins by Dr. Calamity. Later, the remaining members of the Bush Rescure was Crimson, Sly, and Julius. They are at the small HQ, which is also run down like most buildings in New Burramudgee. They're holding a meeting about the conditions around the Southern Rivers.

Sly- "We did a good job saving the town folks."

Crimson- "Yeah, but the more we resist the inevitable, the more the Southern Rivers will decay, and more people will die like members of Bush Rescue. This is something we can't fix mate."

Julius- "Don't bet on that."

Sly and Crimson- "Huh?"

Julius- "I completed the time portal for a while before everything was dying. With it, Crimson will go back 20 years from now and stop whatever made all of this from happening."

Sly- "Huh? Why Crimson? I know more of this world so why not me?"

Julius adjust his glasses. Julius- "Because I study about a thing called 'Time Paradox"."

Sly scratches his head in confusion.

Julius- "You see, Time Paradox is something you change in the past and it will dramatically change in the future. If you go Sly, the Southern River will be nothing but fire and brimstone."

"Oh, I see." Sly said in acknowledgement.

"Besides, with Crimson here, we have hope yet for our home." Julius said.

Now at Julius' temporary lab, he is preparing the Time machine.

" 'Ey, Crimson." Sly said.

"Yes?" Crimson asked.

"Like Julius said, don't do anything that cause a Time Paradox."

"Right, only focus on an objective."

"It's complete."

Suddenly, there were screams outside Julius' lab and the trio looked outside and must to their horror, the new villain arrive to wreak havoc. The rest of the New Burramugee was in flames and some buildings were destroyed.

"That's right." Dr. Calamity said. "Scream in terror like little babies you are."

Dr. Calamity is the Black Owl with the lab coat on. Right now, he's inside the giant robot that look like a yeti.

"I'll handle from here!" Sly said. "Just go!"

"But Sly!" Crimson objected.

"Just go!"

Crimson and Julius ran back to the lab.

"So, you manage to sabotage my lab so I won't attack this blasted wasteland." Dr. Calamity said. "Really persistence, yet futile."

"Dr Calamity..." Sly said while clutching his fists. "You killed my brother, my friends, even other people who lives here! Guess what! You won't kill anyone! Do you hear me, NO MORE!"

Sly attacked Dr. Calamity with his Doomerangs but they didn't put a dent in Dr. Calamity's robot.

**Back at Julius lab**

"Hurry, mate!" Julius panicked. "Before all is lost!."

Crimson nodded in agreement and jump through the time portal to change history. Just when he do, there was a explosion that destroyed the lab and killed Julius as the flames scorch his entire body. This left Crimson crying in horror while he's time traveling.

_**My home is destroyed. Everything I loved was killed. And I was Australia only hope for the better future. My name is Crimson the Red Kangaroo.**_


End file.
